


Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1250]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Jenny tries to get Gibbs to agree to Tony going undercover... Needless to say it does not work out the way she wants.





	Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/02/2002 for the word [moiety](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/10/02/moiety).
> 
> moiety  
> [moi-i-tee]  
> noun, plural moi·e·ties.  
> a half.  
> an indefinite portion, part, or share.  
> Anthropology . one of two units into which a tribe or community is divided on the basis of unilineal descent.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)...[Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430), [Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), and [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826).
> 
> Note: Since it's been so long since I last wrote something for this series, I had to go back and re-read the series in full. In the process I realized that the story would work better if I tweaked some things. So Jenny is now director wherever Vance was referenced and the Probie/witch is now Ziva. These are the main changes, but feel free to re-read yourself if you want.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Jenny tried to stop Gibbs as he left. The rest of the team was already gone. “Jethro, I need a minute.”

Gibbs sighed. He’d rather be spending time with Tony. Whether Tony was in cat mode or human form he was more entertaining than Jenny ever was. 

Unfortunately, Jenny was the boss currently and he couldn’t just ignore her no matter how much he wanted to. He followed her up to her office silently. As soon as the door was shut, Gibbs speared Jenny with his gaze, “What do you want?”

“I have an undercover assignment. I need DiNozzo.”

“Are you kidding?” Gibbs roared, “Tony uncontrollably turns into a cat and you want him to go undercover?”

“I thought you had that under control.”

Gibbs snorted. “You wish. It’s not an issue for crime scenes and our normal cases, but it definitely makes him ineligible for undercover.”

Jenny frowned. “But he’s the only one smooth enough to win her over.” she murmured.

”There are plenty of other agents capable of seducing a woman. Why is he the only one that could do it?” Gibbs narrowed his eyes. He had a bad feeling about what Jenny was up to.

“She’s the daughter of an arms dealer and naturally suspicious. Most of the others would come across as smarmy and would make it exactly nowhere with her.”

“What about Nick Torres? I’ve heard he’s even better than DiNozzo.”

Jenny shook her head. “He’s working something else. I can’t afford to pull him off of it.”

“Langer has been looking for something more challenging. Let him do it.”

”It really needs someone with more skill. Can’t you get the cat thing under control?”

Gibbs just glared. Jenny hated that look. She had never been able to figure out a way to counter it.

“If that’s all, Director?” Gibbs nodded and left not bothering to wait for an answer.

Jenny stared after him in dismay. That hadn’t gone any better than when she’d tried to talk to the two of them together. Maybe she needed to corner DiNozzo alone to get what she wanted.

Gibbs dialed Ducky as he drove recklessly away from the Navy Yard and towards his home. He hoped that Tony was there like they’d agreed. He hadn’t expected Jenny to delay his leaving.

“Jethro, how can I help you?”

“My place.” Gibbs ordered and then hung up.

Ducky shook his head. “‘He really does need to learn better phone manners,” he muttered as he grabbed his things and headed over to give Gibbs a piece of his mind.

Gibbs slammed on the breaks as he turned into the driveway coming to a stop right before he hit the closed garage door. Tony cringed as he heard the squeal of the brakes. Well clearly Gibbs was home. 

Tony wondered what else had happened to piss Gibbs off that much. He’d thought that they would do steaks tonight, but he was quickly rearranging dinner plans in his head. Normally, he would have pulled out some of his frozen dishes, but with the whole cat thing and his apartment being broken into he hadn’t exactly had time to make new ones so he was scrambling to figure out what he could make for dinner from what they had or if he should suggest ordering in.

He didn’t see anything in the fridge that would be quick to whip up for dinner and resigned himself to ordering in. He moved from the kitchen to the living room as he heard the door open. “What happened?”

Gibbs grunted. “Ducky’s coming over.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “He is? Why?”

“Told him to.”

“Okaayy.” Tony drawled out. He could tell there was more going on than what Gibbs was telling him, right now. “Is he bringing dinner?”

Gibbs shook his head. 

“Did you have a plan for dinner?”

Gibbs shook his head again.

“Are you going to talk to me again, tonight?”

“Of course,” Gibbs grunted.

“Just checking.”

Gibbs smiled softly. “I’m fine, Tony.”

Tony nodded. “I’ll go figure out something for dinner that Ducky won’t complain about too badly. Can you scrounge up some greens for a salad?”

“Don’t like green things.”

“You think I do?”

Gibbs shrugged.

“It will make Ducky happy. You don’t have to eat much of it.”

Gibbs sighed. “Fine.”

“Don’t hurt any pedestrians on your way to and from the store.”

“You think you’re funny, but you’re not.” 

Tony shrugged. He could tell that Gibbs wasn’t really mad at him. Their bond wasn’t as solid as he wanted it to be or as solid as he’d heard from some of the fairytales his mother used to read him, but he could still get a basic sense for things.

He hadn’t needed the door slamming open or the screeching of tires to tell him something had pissed Gibbs off, but they had reinforced what he’d felt from the bond. It was a good thing that they knew each other as well as they did.

He didn’t think they would survive this prophecy if they were complete strangers. The added stress from the prophecy would have completely destroyed a new relationship attempting to develop on top of the standard stress of their jobs. Heck, even with the knowledge of how Gibbs worked, Tony would have been drowning in self doubt if it weren’t for the bond. 

Tony hoped that Gibbs would be a little calmer by the time he returned from the store. Tony knew that whatever was bothering Gibbs involved him and he didn’t want Gibbs flying off the handle when they talked about it. He quickly started making his quick and easy lasagna. 

He didn’t know how long it would take Ducky to get there, but lasagna lasted pretty well. If Ducky got here before it was done they could talk while they waited for it to cook. Gibbs still wasn’t back by the time Tony got the lasagna in the oven, so he quickly started on some garlic bread, splitting it into a moiety for easier cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 14 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 14 stories before I stop posting again. The crazy cat tale series has 1 story written for it already as part of those 18. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
